


It’s Sad to Say Goodbye

by AphTeavana



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: What happens when you love someone and you have to say goodbye for the last time?-Written by my friend uwu





	It’s Sad to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE LOVE GOES OUT TO THE WRITER OF THIS FIC FALLLEAVESFOREVER ON WATTPAD BUT DONT TELL HER IM PUTTING THIS HERE SHE GETS REALLY SHY SO SHUSH- now enjoy

François waited outside the room. His had his face in his hands and he was trying not to cry, trying to think clearly... trying to stay strong.

He heard the the doctor call him... no, he didn't hear him, he heard something that sounded fuzzy and distant. He was so caught up in his thoughts he couldn't process anything outside of himself. The second time the doctor called him, he jolted back to reality. He couldn't process exactly what the doctor was saying, but he saw the man nod and François stood maybe a little too quickly to match the fear in his heart.

François walked slowly to the hospital door. He peeked inside of the window, seeing the edge of the hospital bed and the closer half of the room. He bit his lip out of frustration, upset and worried he couldn't see the man in the bed.

The doctor coughed awkwardly behind François, making the later jump slightly from nerves. He chuckled and slowly entered the room, looking over hesitantly at the figure in the bed and feeling his heart break at the sight.

Oliver was laying in the bed sleeping, the hospital sheets pulled up to his shoulders, his arms over the blankets, exposing the various tubes and wires connecting the fairly small male to the hospital machines. His head was laying on a stack of puffy, white, sterile pillows. Despite the fact that Oliver had grown thin and sallow from his time in the hospital, the thing that scared François the most was Oliver's newly shaved head.

François bit his lip hard, biting back his tears and stopping in his tracks. He looked over Oliver in the bed and put his hand over his mouth to try and compose himself. François slowly walked over to the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving Oliver's face.

He blindly sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed, looking at his loved one sadly, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. François blinked them back, trying to stay strong for Oliver. François reached out hesitantly, his fingers gently touching and intertwining between Oliver's.

François sat like that for a while, holding Oliver's hand like he'd disappear if he didn't. He knew in the back of his mind that the visiting hours would be over soon, but no doctor nor nurse came to get him and lead him out of the hospital. All he knew was that Oliver was there, physically, and he had the opportunity to hold his hand for the last time.

Even more time passed, and François never stopped watching Oliver's face. He noticed out of his peripheral vision that the room was getting darker as the hours passed, but he didn't care. François wanted to be there when Oliver woke up.

François waited for hours, slowly getting sleepier due to the lack of sleep the night before. He had waited at the hospital all night, waiting for updates on Oliver's condition. François rested his head on the bed, near where Oliver's thigh was, and closed his eyes softly.

It wasn't long after that when François fell asleep. Various doctors and nurses came in to check on Oliver, most either chuckling or rolling their eyes at the oh-so-obvious couple.

Some hours later, François woke up with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he just did from the exhaustion he was always facing. He looked around the room in surprise before his eyes settled back on Oliver. He smiled, soft and sad, as he gently rubbed up and down Oliver's arm, carefully avoiding all the tubes. He continued rubbing Oliver's arm, silently hoping it would wake him up.

Fortunately, the movement brought Oliver back to his subtler senses. Oliver's eyes opened slightly, weakly looking over at François.

"Hey Poppet..." said Oliver, his voice quiet and cracking from the lack of use.

François looked up shocked at Oliver, the fears in his mind leaving immediately once he heard Oliver's voice again. He smiled at his lover. "Hey baby... how're you feeling? Are you comfortable? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Franny." Oliver said reassuringly, cutting François' rambling off. Oliver smiled weakly at François before his face fell, suddenly remembering why he was in the white medical building in the first place. "How... how did my surgery go?"

François smiled sadly, "Not good..."

Oliver looked over François, noticing his fallen shoulders and the sadness in his eyes. "Poppet... it's okay. It's... It's just my time." Oliver couldn't help the tears that sneaked out of his eyes, watching François' expression sadden and the tears well in his eyes.

François reached over and wiped Oliver's tears away gently, blinking back his own tears. "Baby... don't talk like that. You're gonna be okay." As François speaks, he moved to sit next to Oliver, wrapping his arms around him gingerly. Oliver tried to move closer to François, but it was only as much as his frail body could let him.

"Franny... will you miss me?" Oliver sobbed softly, getting so frustrated because of their situation.

"Of course i will, baby... of course i will." François rubbed Oliver's back softly, covering his face in soft kisses to comfort the other. "I love you baby."

Oliver nodded weakly, "I love you too, Poppet..." Oliver lied down again, trying to get comfortable. "Franny... are you going to be here when I..."

François nodded, cutting off Oliver. "I'll be here... you won't be alone when it comes." François leaned over, kissing Oliver softly, scared he might break if he kissed any harder.

Oliver kissed back weakly, smiling softly at François when he pulls away. "Poppet... Wait for me please... I'll be back some day. Wait for that please"

François smiled and nodded. "I'd wait forever if it meant i could have you at the end of it." François sat back in the chair, pulling it closer to the hospital bed. He took Oliver's hand in his and the couple smiled at each other.

Over the next few hours, the two talked about everything. François told Oliver about his condition after the not so successful surgery, Oliver asked François to keep his bakery up and running, François laughing and complying so long as Oliver told him where his secret cookbook was. Oliver even asked if François had gotten enough sleep the night before. François lied of course to try not to worry Oliver, but Oliver saw the lie immediately and soon got the truth.

After some time had passed, the nurse came in and gave Oliver his pills. Oliver took them willingly, and continued to talk with François. After a few minutes however, Oliver started feeling drowsy and sleepy. François made Oliver lay down and relax.

Before Oliver closed his eyes for the last time, he smiled at François. "I love you, François."

François returned the smile, though sadder than normal, and kissed Oliver softly. "I love you too Oliver."

Oliver closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding François' hand happily. However, as soon as Oliver closed his eyes, François immediately began to weep. He cried over the sleeping, soon-to-be-corpse of his loved one, sobbing and crying that he didn't have enough time with him.

François cried for some time, only to cry harder when he heard the hospital machines start to sound loudly. Doctors and nurses ran into the room, trying to save patient if possible, and forcefully trying to push François away from his lover.

François pushed them off, continuing to hold Oliver's hand tightly.

"Please... let him die peacefully..."

The medical personnel were shocked at the words but were helpless to try and work around François. The tall mafia leader sat down again, gently holding Oliver's hand as he died, whispering softly and calmly despite the tears falling down his face.

The sound of the flatline was heard not even seconds later. François smiling sadly down at his past lover. He noticed, untimely of course, that Oliver had a soft smile on his lips, and he seemed to be turned directly toward François... meaning the smile was just for him.

François sobbed again, smiling sadly at Oliver. The medical people Round him were turning off the machines, but they were so distant in François' mind he didn't care. He leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek, whispering softly...

"Good bye, My Love..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic ripped from my wattpad but this time it was written by my wonderful friend FallLeaves. I cannot express how much I love this fic. It personally makes me laugh so much but that’s because I’m p morbid and nostalgic huehuehue


End file.
